<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise" by LayAria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579712">"Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria'>LayAria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt aléatoires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Somehow ?, i guess, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise<br/>Pairing : Kanda x Allen<br/>Words : 665</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt aléatoires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-C’était une idée stupide.</p><p>-On ne pouvait pas savoir avant d’avoir essayé…</p><p>-Bien sûr que si on pouvait !</p><p>            Allen grommela vaguement et passa une main lasse et poisseuse sur son front. Ca faisait mal, assurément. Il devait s’être cassé quelques côtes en dévalant cette falaise. La faute à l’arbre qu’il avait percuté de plein fouet et qui l’avait retenu de justesse.</p><p>-Est-ce que ça t’arrive d’essayer d’être intelligent ? grogna Kanda en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver une pommade quelconque.</p><p>-Tu es vraiment la dernière personne autorisée à me dire ça.</p><p>-Je t’emmerde.</p><p>-Hm hm, moi aussi.</p><p>            Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant sa quête. Il prenait toujours le strict nécessaire avec lui, à savoir un rouleau de bande et de l’alcool, mais il était déjà arrivé que Lenalee ou Lavi glissent quelques babioles utiles en plus quand il avait le dos tourné. Pas cette fois, visiblement. Il soupira lourdement, assis en tailleur par terre et détaillant avec une grimace l’imposant hématome qui commençait à apparaitre.</p><p>-Je ne vais pas en mourir, BaKanda…</p><p>-Avec toi, on ne peut jamais être sûr.</p><p>-Oï… !</p><p>            Yu se redressa un peu et coula aussi délicatement que possible sa main contre le ventre du plus jeune. Sa peau était brûlante, peut-être à cause d’une fièvre naissante ou juste parce qu’Allen était toujours stupidement chaud.</p><p>-Pas de difficulté à respirer ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.</p><p>-Je ne crois pas…</p><p>-Ca pourrait être bien que tu sois sûr.</p><p>-Je ne m’étouffe pas dans mon sang, si c’est ta question.</p><p>-Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu’un qui s’est pété des côtes.</p><p>            Allen grogna, laissant sa main retomber. La vérité, c’était qu’il préférait parler et emmerder Kanda plutôt que de laisser entrevoir la douleur qui lui rongeait le flanc droit. Il pencha mollement la tête, essayant d’atteindre du bout des doigts l’un des mèches de l’Exorciste qui retombait sur le côté de son visage. Ce dernier soupira mais le laissa faire, habitué désormais aux bizarreries d’Allen.</p><p>-Pas question que tu bouges, en tout cas, murmura-t-il alors. Je vais essayer d’appeler Komui pour qu’il nous envoie quelqu’un.</p><p>-Pas la peine, ça ira mieux dans…</p><p>-Ce n’était pas une question.</p><p>            Allen gonfla les joues, agacé. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas le dernier mot, et il savait aussi que non, il ne pourrait pas se remettre en route d’ici quelques jours. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir s’assoir, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se percer un poumon avec un morceau de côtes. Nop. Kanda l’achèverait pour de bon.</p><p>-Reste tranquille et essaye de te reposer, grommela alors Kanda en s’agenouillant.</p><p>-Je ne risque pas d’aller bien loin.</p><p>            Il tenait toujours la mèche noire entre ses doigts, qu’il entortillait aussi méticuleusement que possible. Ca devrait être considéré comme un crime d’avoir les cheveux aussi doux. Kanda attrapa doucement sa main et embrassa furtivement ses doigts, avant de la reposer sur le lit de fortune.</p><p>-Repose-toi, répéta-t-il.</p><p>            Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue et descendant dans son cou lui aussi brûlant.</p><p>-Tu restes ? murmura Allen.</p><p>-J’appelle Komui et je reviens, promit-il.</p><p>-Okay…</p><p>            Kanda s’attarda encore quelques secondes, embrassant ses paupières, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres, caressant avec attention son cou. Pouls régulier. Bon signe. Allen laissa entendre un bref soupire de contentement, les yeux fermés et sa main de nouveau perdue dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Kanda se dégagea aussi lentement que possible, et jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à l’hématome, avant de soupirer lourdement et de se pencher pour coller délicatement ses lèvres à la marque violacée. Il sentit clairement le violent frisson qui secoua Allen, et un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il déposa encore quelques baisers, dessinant le tour de la marque, avant de se redresser et de se lever.</p><p>-Dors, ordonna-t-il alors en récupérant son golem posé sur son sac.</p><p>            Il fallait le dire, il n’était pas peu fier des joues cramoisies d’Allen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>